Golden Twilight
by SummerRose12
Summary: Munkustrap reminisces his affection for Demeter, the days where they both had to endure the nightmare of Macavity, and the love that he had determined would lead the two mates both back into the light. PLEASE READ&REVIEW!


_**A/N: Okay, so I've had the WORST writer's block with my current story, Macavity's Carom. As a result, I'm going to burn off some pressure stress with my creative block by writing some good ol' MunkustrapxDemeter. I'm going to try my best to drown you all in this fluff! Mwahahaha!!! And please forgive me if I take longer updating my current stories. :)**_

**~^..^~**

Munkustrap looked up at the fiery sunset as it was slowly sinking beneath the horizon. He was mollified by the scenery of purple skies and red stratus clouds gently sailing across the stunning golden twilight. How the beauty of such an ending day could not be more passionate- more alluring. Nothing could have been more gorgeous to stare at……except for one thing: the goddess of this humble earth; a young heavenly queen of the Junkyard. The only thing that could ever compare to the beauty of the sundown was Demeter.

She was truly a goddess put in feline form, and how did a meek, common-born tom such as Munkustrap win the heart of such a glorified enchantress who had so many eyes already gazing upon her? To the humbled tabby, his guess was as good as anyone else's. Oh, how he felt the keen shock of electric love traveling through his nerves whenever she touched him. The way he could feel his heart pumping and his face light up with joy and adoration at the sight of the gold and black divinity. He could still remember hearing the groans and grunts of the envious toms around him as Demeter had chosen_ him_ for a mate. _HIM!_ His heart would literally stop from interminable hysteria. He reminisced about that moment; when her elegant, forest-green eyes shifted into his, and with a smile walked to him, and no other. They were so young, and truly, the young silver tabby engulfed so much emotion that made him fall into lovesickness.

Munkustrap couldn't remember how happy he was that day, and inside he knew that there would never be any other kind of delirious jubilance from any feline, as from what he felt that day when Demeter chose him. She was no longer the desired queen of the Junkyard. She was now _his _queen. Oh, how undeserving he felt. How on earth could such a radiant vision possibly fall in love with him? Most have answered that it would be the soul calling of true love. With every spirit in him, Munkustrap prayed that such an explanation would be right.

**~^..^~**

As time passed, and the eventide fell quicker, the dark evening sky began to swallow the last of the golden sun. How it was hard to say good-bye to the sun. Just like the day that the golden goddess disappeared from his grasp by the hand of the devil himself, Macavity. Munkustrap could never forget the day he had lost her. As if it was a distant nightmare still roaming in his sub-conscious mind. He could remember feeling nothing but pain that day.

Macavity, being the malicious and satanic hellion that he was, came again, infiltrating the Junkyard on the very eve of the new year. Bellicosely, he entered, having but two goals in his nefarious mind: number one, reek havoc upon London's Jellicle tribe (the obvious reason to be in the Junkyard for Macavity) and two, coming after the one he had been obsessed with since he had first seen her, Demeter. He came to steal a prize worth killing for, and unfortunately, that night, he had concurred.

As mere younglings, both Munkustrap and Macavity had their eyes set on the ravishing gold and black goddess, then again, most toms were. However, they were the two most desired suitors to Demeter.

"Just give up now, Munk." The ginger tom would always say to him, "You haven't got a chance anyway."

And of course, the silver tabby believed him. And Macavity, as a young Jellicle, was the most admired of all the toms (excluding the Rum Tum Tugger.) He was the bravest warrior against his enemies, the strongest predator to any street prey that dare cross him, the swiftest body to ever be raced in the Junkyard, and not to mention, the most charming to any queen that fell unluckily into his eyes. Yes, it was Macavity that was most likely to win Demeter's heart, but then to everyone's surprise (especially Munkustrap) the golden queen chose Munkustrap, the plain, rule-abiding, talentless son of the Jellicle leader. Perhaps she was blind that day, and misled herself into the silver tabby's arms, but then, she would have immediately jumped out away from his grasp the second she realized she made the mistake. He always wondered why she never left for someone more deserving of such a queen. Still, she never did. She never left his side after that.

Unfortunately for Demeter, she could never again escape the longing eyes of Macavity, now enraged by the rejection she so ashamedly put upon him. He was filled with desire, anger, and vengeance. It was at that point, Macavity's ugly side started to appear. His evil and malignant mind started to change his persona, his physical characters, and his heart. He was antagonizing to most everyone…more violent than ever… Also, his face began to twist into disfiguration, always into some sort of deathly glare, even when he wasn't even trying to put on such a face. He was always in anguish, and his hostility caused him to be anti-social towards all of his peers. He made himself an outcast in his own tribe, which would have been rightfully his, but his overpowering emotion had taken control of him. He was irrepressible, a mystical strength then came over the ginger tom, and suddenly, Macavity became a blackened heart; an unstoppable force; a truly evil being. His entire self became hollow, with only the worst of sins filling his emptiness, including lust.

**~^..^~**

Almost a full three months after mating with Demeter, Munkustrap and she were closer than ever, and then, it was shattered. Macavity came after her, with anger and passion in his eyes. The attack was said to be a one of the most silent horror stories to be heard of. Munkustrap never witnessed it himself, of course. He had left the gold queen alone in their den, so he could go off hunting. While on his way back, Demeter was running down the dirt pathway, bleeding severely, large cuts and bruises embedded in her skin, and an endless river of tears streaming down her face. She had ran into his arms, and then suddenly collapsed, but not before one name escaped her lips; the name that they would both come to hate in the near future: "M-Macavity…"

Evil became his name. After doing such a sinister act to the poor queen, Munkustrap immediately reported it to his father, Deuteronomy, and the leader had took instant action. They trialed the ginger tom for his heinous crime, and he was found guilty. Deuteronomy had no choice but to exile him. Execution was never something the dust-grey tabby tom ever contemplated in a punishment. He let Macavity off lightly, considering the power he actually had, and the pain he could put the ginger tom through. So, the Mystery Cat was escorted out of the Junkyard, kicking and screaming like a kitten being chastised by his parents, only his display was far more terrifying to watch. He looked like a mad cat, ready to attack anyone that dared come close to him. Luckily, Alonzo, Mungojerrie, Skimbleshanks, Tugger, and Tumblebrutus with the combined strengths were able to drag Macavity out of sight.

"I'm sorry Macavity," Old Deuteronomy said nonchalantly while the ginger tom was shouting cuss words at the tribe, "but what you did was unforgivable. You have shown great dishonor to your tribe and yourself, and the only option you leave me is banishment. Leave forever in peace and never return."

Of course, the mystery cat did neither of these. He did not leave peacefully, and he returned several times, but none of these attempts were as devastating as the time he had come for Demeter once more during the New Year festivities. It was a bleak night. The clouds covered the new moon, like a lurid premonition. This was right around the time of the first Jellicle Ball, when Munkustrap and Demeter had first mated. It was one of the more successful balls, and they were fairly young. Macavity was gone by then, and unusually quiet, but at New Years, he returned with only one intention. As the celebration started to calm itself down, it instantly was interrupted by an ambush from Macavity. He came out of nowhere like a bolt of lighting hitting the ground. Within seconds, he had Jellicles scattering in a panic; queens running for their kittens, and toms making meager attempts to pounce on the Mystery Cat, which he effortlessly pushed away as he made his way down the junk pile he appeared on. The florescent lights of the street lamps lit the Junkyard, acting almost like a performance scene, instead of an attack. Macavity moved around in such violent gracefulness. He used his dark magic on anyone that dared come too close to him. No one could stop him. Some wouldn't even try. He just kept advancing towards Demeter who was cowering in fear at the edge of the Junkyard. She was completely trapped in Macavity's gaze, and there was no escaping it.

He had gotten as close as an inch away from her. He grinned sadistically at the gold queen, and started reaching for her, but Munkustrap had only been temporarily pushed away by the alarmed crowd of Jellicles running in the other direction. He had been rushing towards the ginger tom, with a natural protective instinct for his tribe and his true love. Before Macavity could touch Demeter, the silver tabby caught up to him, and tugged his arm forcefully away from her. Macavity stared at his opponent and snarled, "So, the 'fearless' Jellicle protector has come to rescue his love-" the ginger tom glanced over at Demeter once, and grinned-"I'd like to see you get past me this time."

The silver tabby frowned and narrowed his eyes at his former friend, "I don't want to fight you, Macavity," he said solemnly, "It doesn't have to be this way."

The mystery cat grinned "Oh, but I assure you Munkustrap, it does." Before Munkustrap could offer a rebuttal, Macavity lunged for his throat. The two of them went into an immediate attack. He was reluctant on creating this scene, but Munk knew that he couldn't lose a challenge, or he'd lose everything.

Unfortunately, the battle only lasted a few minutes. The second that Demeter presented herself ever so gracefully back into the New Year celebration; Macavity suddenly stopped fighting, and fixed a gaze at the stunning and slightly confused golden queen. She had fainted quietly when the ginger tom had gotten too close to her, and before she knew it, she had brought herself back into consciousness and even more beautiful when she was perplexed. Both toms stared at her radiance, witnessing the glow of the sun she put in a stance that opposed the moon. Her beauty contradicted all things baring the label of pulchritude, but her face showed slight distress. Munkustrap was too distracted by Demeter, and unfortunately she put on a horrified face before he could notice Macavity striking his cheek and then rendering him unconsciousness.

The silver tabby tom didn't remember much from that point. He remembered hearing faint screams before his coherence gave way. The particular screams of the golden queen shouting his name caught Munkustrap's ears more than anything. Just the sound of her being dragged away by the dark forces of Macavity almost killed him, but because he had not the feeling in his body to move, he had no ability to save her. Before Munk knew his whole body and mind wouldn't process in the slightest.

When he awoke, he witnessed the Junkyard in pure devastation. The chaos Macavity had put on the tribe was excruciating. Most of the Jellicles were accompanied by fear, dread, and hate. The ginger tom had completely destroyed the celebration, and more importantly, he had catnapped Demeter. He approached Jennyanydots tentatively, gripping her shoulders, trying to calm her down, and asking her on what had happened during his mental absence. "Oh Munkustrap, he…he destroyed everything! He injured at least five toms, three queens, and then…oh Munkustrap, he's taken Demeter!!" The Gumbie Cat sprawled herself on the ground and broke into tears.

Munkustrap released her shoulders, and left Jenny in her misery. He wanted to run to the golden queen, save the damsel of whom he had always loved, but he was needed more by the tribe. Old Deuteronomy had not come, unfortunately, and now the tribe needed him for guidance. He wanted more than anything to be with her, to comfort her, knowing the pain, fear, and misery she must felt in the claws of the Napoleon of the Crime. Knowing nothing but devastation from the separation of his mate, the agonized silver tabby tom did not see Demeter for a long time after that terrible night.

**~^..^~**

Munkustrap shook his head silently in the darkness of the night, as the sun silently disappeared from his sight. The darkness overwhelmed him. He hadn't even realized that the sun had vanished under the horizon line. The silver tabby blinked a few times, and yawned. A melancholy tiredness quietly swept over him. He wished that he didn't have such a bad memory imprinted in his mind. Suddenly, a soft voice spoke to him through the bleakness of the night, "Munk…what are you doing out here?"

The silver tabby turned his head slightly, and smiled. There stood his goddess. But as if he had no other deity to worship. The gold queen stared at him for a second, looking slightly concerned, but then smiled, seeing as her mate was just as strangely appeased as she was. Munkustrap gestured her forward as he stared at the enticing beauty. "Just watching the sunset, Deme…" he murmured softly.

Demeter grinned, coming closer to his side. She looked at him with her electrifying green eyes. A gleam of beauty shimmered off of her as the corpse-like moon beckoned a smile to cross the silver tabby's face. He outstretched his arms and wrapped it around her shoulder. It was like holding a little piece of gold in his hands, the last remains of the glorious sun. Demeter rested her head onto his shoulder as she looked forward at the dead end of night. "You keep to yourself to much, Munk…" she commented quietly.

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow, but simply just stared at nothing with her, not wanting to disturb her peacefulness. "Why do you say that, Dem?"

He could feel her chest heave a sigh, "I don't know, you've just seemed less…happy, Munk."

The silver tabby smiled, "Not unless I'm with you, Love…" he whispered gently, kissing her forehead. The gold and black queen smiled at her mate as she breathed in a sweet, harmonious way. Well, if she was happy, Munkustrap wasn't going to let the memories of Macavity roam in his mind…unless it included Deme. The silver tabby suddenly shook his head of this thought. But his mind wandered back into a memory of Demeter. The night she had gotten back to him…

**~^..^~**

Alonzo entered into Munkustrap's den, where he had been wallowing for a week after the incident at New Years. He would sometimes sit there in his den and contemplate a plan. So far, he came up with nothing but simple infiltration strategies, and nothing seemed to work. Alonzo would have never interrupted him, and Munkustrap had made that specific not to do. The white patched tom was his best friend, and he knew how much getting Demeter back meant to him. The problem was that the silver tom had no idea how to, and although he would have gladly just sprinted over to Macavity's lair, the Warehouse, his logical side screamed to him, telling what he would need to plan if he wanted to get his golden queen back. "Munkus, you need to stop this. It's been _three months, _and you've done nothing but mope and plan. Just… get outside for awhile. Please? We'll think of something to find her, I promise…Just please…please leave your den. Get some air. For me. "

Munkustrap released his eyes from staring at nothing, and glanced at Alonzo. Despite the fact that he was extremely annoyed of being disturbed, he had debated with himself whether or not he should talk to someone else besides himself. He had grown so dependant on his overwhelmed and exhausted mind that he hadn't asked for help to find Demeter. This was for several reasons. Perhaps he just wanted to find her on his own. He knew who did it, and maybe where they were, he just needed to figure out what to do. Maybe it was do to his own pride and instincts telling him where and what to do, at a leisure pace. But an instinct- a pull on his need for the gold queen, and his hatred for Macavity, revealed itself to him. As if the uncertainty of his own self doubts were pulled back, and the desire to find the mate he was missing lulled him into a confident state that he knew would lead him to Deme. He wasn't sure what this was. Perhaps a new hope –a new determination. Munkustrap turned to Alonzo, looking more serious, and hopeful, than he ever would think he would. "Lonz, I'm getting her back. Tonight."

And even if the plan still developing in his mind was unclear, it wasn't going to stop Munkustrap. He knew what he wanted, and that was all he needed. He wanted to see Demeter again. He wanted to see her healthy, and happy to be with him. He wanted to see her smile, the one that glowed brighter than moonlight and had that gleam of mischief on the corner of her mouth. He wanted to see Macavity's dumbfounded look and his rage of pure humility that couldn't touch him or Deme. That was what he wanted.

Of course, there was plenty disapproval from the tribe. Munk expected as much. Deuteronomy and the elders told him that they'd find a way and shouldn't rush into rescuing her, but a piece of the silver tabby still told him that it needed to be that night, and insisted on it upon his father. The ancient council still seemed uncertain towards his motion of infiltrating the Warehouse, at least they were until Munkustrap posed the threat that he'd leave by himself if they didn't send anyone as a rescue group. That, of course, immediately convinced them. Munkustrap was in line to be the next Jellicle Leader. No one wanted to see him die in the clutches of Macavity, and everyone knew that he didn't bluff. A group of Jellicles was decided among the council to retrieve their missing queen; Munkustrap (obviously), Alonzo, Mungojerrie, Rum Tum Tugger, and Skimbleshanks. Skimble was supposedly the best tracker in the tribe. Tugger and Alonzo had a lead of agility and strength, Mungo knew the Warehouse grounds better than anyone given his former employment to the Hidden Paw, and Munkustrap was smart with strategy and a leader above all. The perfect team to find Demeter.

Munkustrap had decided that they would enter into the boundaries of the Warehouse that night. They came out in the bleakest of night, under a moonless sky while the fog lingered through London eerily. They came uneasily and hesitant into the ominous boundaries that Macavity preoccupied. A humbling determination swept through the silver tabby as he entered into the Warehouse property with a serious frown. Just by knowing that she was here in this disgusting place, it made his heart thump out of his chest as he and the other toms hopped the chain-length fence. The silver tabby saw nothing but an edged darkness as the abandoned building known as the Warehouse stood high on a desolate piece of earth that nothing grew upon and no one knew of. Demeter was here. Somewhere. And Munkustrap wasn't going to stop until he found her. The five toms made sure not to be seen by any of Macavity's stooges, which he had found intoxicated in the street and "employed" as henchcats. Heck, he even enslaved rats as spies. The silver tom shook himself uneasily, but his courage and love for Deme still guiding him. They entered the building through a cracked window and split up. Alonzo with Skimbleshanks, and Mungojerrie with Tugger. Munkustrap said he would stay by himself. None of the party would argue with him.

The silver tabby headed down a narrow hallway. Macavity's warehouse was desolate, but seemed more like a twisted maze and unexplored labyrinth through the unknown. Munkustrap was half- afraid and half-courageous. The only thing that was keeping him sane and able was Demeter. His love for her. She was all he was after, and as soon as he found her, the minute he was grabbing the rest of the rescue party and getting out of the hellhole known as the Warehouse. Munkustrap made a turn by a corner and took two more lefts, a right and several other directions. It felt as if he were running around in circles.

The silver tabby felt dizzy and confused and was as if he couldn't move anywhere that was going to help him. Suddenly, a low and sinister cackle rang around the main hall. It centered Munkustrap, ensnaring him in a trap. A heavy paw suddenly rested on his shoulder, dark claws digging into his bone. He turned a little as his whole body was suddenly twisted around. There stood Macavity with a smug grin on his face. Munkustrap gasped, taking a step back. The ginger tom had changed drastically from when he was last seen. His face seemed to have been contorted into some sort of twisted, dark shape that the silver tabby found unfamiliar. His bright yellow eyes were hidden under black and narrow circles and completely unnoticeable to his wild flaming mane that was now mangy and unkempt. Macavity looked as though he had suffered a thousand eternities in hell in only one lifetime, and was still laughing.

Munkustrap swallowed hard as he stepped back a ways still. He reminded himself of Demeter. He needed her, and this monster now had her. The ginger tom blinked and only chuckled more at his rival. "You." Munkustrap breathed heavily.

"Who did you expect, Munkustrap?" he asked in a mocking tone. Macavity backed up a ways as he looked completely relaxed, "How's the dust-bucket father of yours at the Junkyard?"

"He's fine, no thanks to you." The silver tabby spat at him loathsomely. "And you forget that he's your father too."

Macavity through his head back and chortled, "Don't be a fool Munkustrap! I'm not his son anymore. It's because of him I was kicked out of the tribe! Banished his own son, BAH!" the Hidden Paw growled ill-humorously, but then seemed to calm himself with a smirk, "But I suppose I have to thank the old windbag. If I hadn't left, I wouldn't have developed in my power. I wouldn't have had this influence over London. And I also…" –his smirk grew, "…would have never gotten what I wanted ..."

Munkustrap stared at him dubiously. "What you wanted…What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about, brother. Here's a hint: Remember what you came here for?"

The silver tabby stared at Macavity for a second, and then his eyes stretched in realization of his words. "Demeter…" he breathed.

The Hidden Paw laughed mockingly, "Ding;Ding! We have a winner! But that's not even the best part. I have something to show you as well." Before Munk could question him, Macavity quickly turned around and whistled, curling his claw in a gesturing motion. Out of the darkness of the shadows, a tentative golden paw stepped into the circle of the light. Munkustrap gasped as the illuminating glow revealed the sorrowful, yet still so beautiful Demeter. Her face seemed to lighten up with hope when she laid eyes on her mate. Munkustrap stepped forward, trying to reach out for her, but Macavity quickly pushed him back and then walked over to the gold queen and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Demeter tried to back away from him, but the Hidden Paw's grip was too strong for her, and he merely held on to her tighter. Munkustrap stepped forward with a scowl pointed at Macavity. The daggers in his eyes could have killed the ginger tom, if reality had let Munk have his way. "Get away from her." The silver tabby growled. The fur on his neck was pricking up in hostility.

Macavity ignored his brother, and instead pointed a finger at him and spoke a silent incantation. Munkustrap suddenly felt a forceful push over his body as he was shoved to the floor by nothing. As he suddenly sat up, about ready to attack the monster that held his love captive, he found that no limb in his body would move. He felt himself stuck on the ground in an uncomfortable position. He groaned as his eyes diverted to Macavity who was stroking the frightened gold queen's head fur, as if she were some sort of doll her could play with. Munkustrap wanted so badly to hit the ginger tom in the face for touching her. And then the inferno burning from his eyes began flaming when he witnessed the ginger tom kissing her on the top of her head. Macavity smirked at the silver tabby, as if to brag the fact that he had her in his arms. Munk wondered briefly if the ginger tom realized how reluctant and frightened she actually looked.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Macavity said with a large grin on his face. "Even better now that I've made some improvements...."

"What the hell did you do to her?!" the silver tom demanded, discovering his use of speech was at least not impaired.

Macavity shrugged, unshaken by his brother's threatening growl. "Simply used a little magic. Oh, she can't talk anymore. I like her better that way." He stared at the gold queen lustily, as if admiring her.

Munkustrap watched this in an angered stance. The second he could find that his body had gained movement, he was going to attack with the greatest force that would allow him. "You…what? So you fiddled in forbidden magic as well!? You bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The ginger tom cackled as his paw squeezed around the gold queen's waist tightly. Demeter's eyes were stuck on Munkustrap, pleading almost in a sad way. He wasn't sure if she was begging for rescue, or possibly wanting him to run. Either way, Munkustrap was still determined to get her back, no matter what. Macavity grinned, "You know, I would have found your little fit amusing. But I grow bored of this. Time to play a different game." –the ginger tom quickly flung Demeter to the side. She clashed with a wall, and then crawled into a dark corner. Her face was still petrified, and she was still begging Munkustrap with her glowing eyes.

Macavity quickly turned himself to Munkustrap, a maleficent smirk on his face as he bent down to meet his brother with his eyes. "As I told you those many years ago, you haven't got a chance." Suddenly Macavity raised his paw and smacked Munkustrap point-blank in the face.

The silver tom felt his whole body twisting and falling onto the floor. At first he felt nothing but pain, but then he realized that his limbs were in use to him, and the immobilizing spell over him was gone. Munkustrap quickly jumped to his feet and spun around to face Macavity. The ginger tom seemed as prepared to fight as he was. Then an unexpected padding of paws rushed through the halls and suddenly stopped. Munkustrap's ear twitched as he turned his head slightly. There in the shadows, the four toms from the rescue party had come. They all looked fierce enough to kill. Skimbleshanks suddenly came forward, and looking as though he were heading for Demeter, but a burst of flashed lightning zapped from Macavity's paw, and almost hitting the railway cat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Skimbleshanks." He warned menacingly in a quiet tone.

Skimble reluctantly backed away, but Alonzo still seemed eager to fight as he looks as though he was going to pounce at the Napoleon of Crime. But Tugger quickly held back the patched tom. "Don't. This is Munk's fight."

In a way, Munkustrap was thankful to Tugger for giving him this fight. The silver tabby realized that most of his life, things had been given to him; becoming the protector, the future leader, his mateship with Demeter… all things that were chosen of him. It was at this, Munkustrap knew that this was the point to prove himself. Fighting the most powerful cat in London was his chance to say what he truly was, and it wasn't only that. It was his only way to get Demeter back, and the only way to get out of this bloody Warehouse alive.

Without any hesitation, Munkustrap found the courage to face Macavity. The ginger tom still had a sadistic grin on his face, and looked just as ready to fight. Munkus planned to attack first, but before he even found a weak point to pounce at, Macavity quickly rushed at him, claws extended. The silver tabby found himself being tackled to the ground as the two of them rolled. Macavity had been the one to land on top as he began scratching at the Munk's shoulders and face. However, he had failed to pin him to the floor.

The silver tom used his legs to push Macavity away from him. And the two began circling each other in a deadly pas de deux. They each began striking their claws at their opponent with fury and malevolence mixed as their legs twisted around. They clashed together in the most awkward of ways and began ripping at each other's flesh. They spun around, both trying to get the upper hand. And then Munkustrap had barely realized it until it happened: Macavity had tricked him to go far enough over his shoulder that the ginger tom snatched his legs and through him over.

Munkustrap landed with a crash, and found himself staring at the ceiling. He quickly sat up, and saw Macavity's leg close next to him. He used every bit of agility he could muster to twist his hind leg around and tripping the ginger tom. The Hidden Paw fell on the ground, and they stared at each other before clashing upon the floor. This time, Munkustrap found himself on top of Macavity, and having the upper hand in this fight. As Macavity fought to get him off, the silver tom found the strength to pin the ginger tom down. With the burning intensity of his eyes reflecting in Macavity's, Munkus revealed his teeth in a hiss as he dug his mouth into the ginger tom's shoulder.

Macavity growled in pain as he withdrew from wielding his power. His body tensed up as he screamed, but then just fell limp. Munkustrap stood up, looking down at the weakling once known as the Napoleon of Crime. The protector of the Jellicles finally defeated the elite Cat of Mystery. Munkustrap breathed easily, leaving the unconscious ginger tom to whither in pain. He knew that he could have aimed for the throat. He could have ended that dark monster once and for all with one fatal blow. But his integrity as a Jellicle told him better. He would not kill him. Not tonight.

The silver tabby growled in pain as the blood from his torn skin stained the grey in his coat. He ignored the pain, and instead swiftly walked over to Demeter's side. She still looked afraid. She was staring at him as if he was a murderer. Munkustrap was trying to smile at her, but only found that it was a sad smile. He reached his paw out, but she only flinched back. Munkus backed one step away, but was still staring at her quietly, "Deme…It's okay…It's me." He flexed his paw out again, she was staring at it for a second, looking distrustful. Then she looked into the silver tom's eyes. And it was as if she saw the genuine love and affection swimming in the pools of warm turquoise blue. With fewer hesitances, the shaken gold queen reached her graceful paw out and grabbed his. Demeter lifted her up, and wrapped his arms around her tightly in a hug.

She squeezed him with the same pressure and love that he held her in. The embrace radiated relief as the two of them stood there in the luminescent lighting. Finally, he was able to look into her deep and mystical forest-green eyes and feel immediate recognition. However…he felt worried. It wasn't sure if the magic Macavity had used to mute her voice was going to last or not. Would he ever hear her sing again? Would his beautiful divinity ever be the same?

Suddenly, Munkustrap felt his shoulder being lightly touched; he turned his head to find Tugger smiling in pride of his brother. "We gotta get outta here now Munk." He said casually, as if nothing was going on. The silver tom turned to his mate, holding her still, then quickly lifted her feet of the ground and cradled her in his arms. Together, Demeter, Munkustrap, and the four other toms walked-no, they all sprinted out of the Warehouse, leaving Macavity immobilized for the time, and hoping that they would never have to come back under the same circumstances…

**~^..^~**

Demeter didn't speak for three more weeks after the ordeal with Macavity. She spent most her time with Munkustrap, and with her sister, Bombalurina. But she never uttered a word to anyone. It wasn't until one night that Munkustrap had begun speaking for the both of them that she began small whispers of simple sentences and words. It wasn't much, but at least it was progress. Slowly, those words began to grow, as did the tone of her voice, and as Munkustrap and Demeter's love for each other elevated in every aspect, as did her voice. Before anyone knew it, the lovely golden queen had found an elegant and beautiful speech that greatly surpassed any that the silver tabby had heard in his lifetime.

As Munkustrap sighed, with Demeter sleeping in his lap, his reminiscence of those nights was fading. The nightmare of Macavity had overtaken both him and Demeter, and he never believed that his beautiful mate had healed fully. Perhaps the twinge of Macavity's dark magic still lingered in her body, maybe her time spent captive in the Warehouse had been too traumatizing for her. The silver tabby truly didn't know, but he knew that he was never going to let what happened to his Demeter ever reoccur.

Suddenly, a glow from behind gently struck Munkustrap's fur and pulled him nearer. The silver tabby turned to find that a beautiful golden twilight had returned by the morning rays of sun. He smiled, and felt Demeter rustling on his leg. Her green eyes opened and she quickly sat up. Munkustrap smiled at her and her radiance. The morning light hit her face as she smiled tiredly at her mate. "Morning…" she groaned, staring at the sunlight.

"Good morning, Love…" Munkustrap whispered in her ear, holding her tightly.

Together, the two mates kissed lightly, and began watching the moon and the darkness fade away into the west as the bright golden sun lifted heavily into the sky. It warmed them both and surrounded the two in such beauty and loveliness that it warmed the silver tabby's heart to no end. No stars that dared kiss them would return to interrupt him and Demeter. He knew in that morning that everything was right with the world as the divinity of gold began to uplift his senses.

**~Fin~**


End file.
